Voices of Reasons:Wondering of the Black Pearl
by AyameMiyma
Summary: A story of two priestesses battling
1. Wondering of the Black Pearl

|I do not own Inuyasha or its wonderful characters|

|I haven't written a ff in ages, so I though I'd give it a try again|

|hope you all like it|

[Chapter 1]

Wondering of the Black Pearl

While watching the blinding light coming closer, Kagome, hanging onto her gifts she brought for her friends, floated through the mystic of time of the old bone eaters well. As the bright morning light of feudal era Japan warmed her face, she climbed the old roots on the walls

of the old well, Hoping to find the faces of her friends, but only to find the calming but serious face of a beautiful priestess. The women from the rumor of where she was reincarnated stood there watching her as she took her first step onto the soft grass.

"Kikyo? Your all right?" Kagome asked with a shock.

Kikyo, who had been in hiding for months after her last battle with Naraku and who caused her many wounds she was not able to travel at all, stood for a second longer then turned and started to walk away.

But before Kagome could speak another word, she heard the faint voice of the priestess, "Follow me".

With an hour of slowly tracing Kikyos steps, Kagome wondered where she was being taken. Without a second thought, a low dimmed light flowed over her as she stepped out of the deep forest she was taken into.

She saw no other then her friends sitting on a shore of a hidden waterfall, which the forest had invaded many years before.

The little fox demon, Shippo, was laying unconscious in the arms of the demon slayer Sango.

The monk, Miroku, was also unconscious but looked like he was just asleep, laying up against a rock.

Kagome rushed towards her friends but before she could reach them she was stopped. A hand from out of nowhere, grabbed her arm.

She looked up to the Yellow golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, What happened?" She asked in a hushed concerned tone.

Without a word he brought her into his arms, close and tight.

"Inuyasha? Whats the matter? What happened to you?" With all worry in her voice Kagome took another look around at the others from over the red kimono.

"He can not speak, His injury are too great" Kikyos voice collided with the sound of the waterfall.

"Kikyo, please, please me what happened here" Shaking from fear of what happened, Kagome pulled just enough away from the half demon to face the slow moving figure. Minutes passed before another voice appeared.

"We were bombarded by a group of demons as we slept" Sangos sobbing face lifted from the small demon in her arms, "But as we were battling those horrid beasts, a beam of light from something unknown blasted us. We were all majorly injured at that time, but InuYasha went to seek where that blast came from" She took a breath between her sobs and continued " and he did not return when morning broke" she couldn't finish.

"That is when I sensed Naraku " Kikyos words brushed over the rushing water " I came out of hiding, I knew then there was trouble."

She stood from the waters edge to ring out an old rag and placed it on the monks forehead, she was returning to the water with another rag when she began again. "My shikigami, returned to tell me that dear Inuyasha was harmed and unconscious", "I went in search of him to find these three here", she turned from the water to put the second rag on shippos sweat filled forehead, she looked down at him and in a whisper "He will be waking up any minute." Kagome, who had been standing in the same spot the whole time, realized she was standing alone. She looked to see Inuyasha at the edge of the water looking at his reflection. "Atleast they are alright now, right?" sighing with relief, she stepped next to Miroku, still unconscious, and brushed some dirt of his shoulder. "What about Inuyasha? Why wont you speak?" Kagome asked turning to face him after attending to the monk and was

walking over to him, who was now sitting head bowed, against a tree.

"I believe it was a spell from a sorcerer, and might have accompanied Naraku, Kagura and the others who attacked." Kikyo continued "I found him on the outskirts of the forest, badly injured and slipping in and out of consciousness."

Kagome ran her fingers across Inuyashas neck where there was a bright red scar, then turned back to Kikyo.

"I was only able to bring him back here and return some of his strength but not his voice, but I could not do the same for the other two" ,

"That is when I sensed your return and brought you here, but now I must take my leave, I am sure you can stay and help them heal" Her voice

trailed behind her as she made her leave.

Kagome turned to thank her but before she could the priestess was gone.

"Kagome, is that you?" a small voice came from the still sobbing Sangos arms.

"Shippo, your alright" She took the small body into her arms and let Sango go and rest.

The small whisper of the injured fox demon made her shake. The thought of how she might have lost her friends, made her shake even more.

When she was about to feel tears stream down her face, her body fell slightly backwards. She looked up into the gentle eyes of Inuyasha, and she knew he was wanting to tell her not to cry.

To be continued


	2. The Stone Iris Part 1

**|Chapter 2|  
Wondering of the Black Pearl  
The Stone Iris Part 1**  
"Wh.. Why wasn't I here to help? Why was I at home while everyone was in danger? Why?" Kagome kept repeating those questions to herself while rocking back and forth on the ground. Sango, who had been sitting next to the unconscious monk, turned to her and spoke with a sob still in her tone "It was not your fault Kagome. Please do not blame yourself. It would have happened if you we're here or not" she sighed before she continued "What we need to ask is why, why did they attack now? At that time of night. After Naraku did so much just to conceal his whereabouts' from us. He came out just to do this?" She slumped back onto her knees from exhaustion.  
Still shaking from the fear of almost losing her friends, Kagome set down the little fox demon, grabbed her bow and arrows and turned to face everyone. "I am going to search for the reason why this happened" she said with the most serious look on her face, a look that her friends have never seen on her. Before she could step another foot way, a low whisper came from the walls river side "Kagome, before you go and do something so rational, you must know this". Everyone stared in shock as the wounded monk pushed himself up and stumbled toward her. "Take this and go follow Kikyo, she will know what this is and what to do with it" with what strength he had left he handed her a stone in the shape of a small flower and continued "I believe both of your powers combined will make it work. Just believe in me". Kagome nodded in agreement and rushed off into the forest.  
Moments after she had left her friends, she felt something coming closer towards her. Only able to sense two Shard of the sacred jewel, she knew it was the wolf demon, Koga. But before she could spot him, she felt him pick her up into his arms and ran back from the direction he came from.


End file.
